Squat exercise, which are typically performed with a weighted barbell on the athlete's shoulders, are recognized as a highly beneficial strength training exercise. However, weighted barbell squats can be dangerous, especially for individuals who are susceptible to spinal compression injuries and shoulder impingement. Consequently, squats using weights supported by hip belts have been proposed.
The current modes for performing the squat exercise with a hip belt involve either unstabilized free weights (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,658) or a pulley system (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,520). These modes have proven subpar both from a safety perspective and a performance perspective.
From a safety perspective, people performing squats with unstabilized free weights often do so in a haphazard manner; for example, by standing up between two weight benches with weights freely swinging between their legs. Any use of pedestals and unrestricted free-weights to perform the squat exercise creates the risk of falling. Pulley systems are typically complicated structures that may be costly to manufacture and maintain, difficult to use and may also involve safety issues. Users of pulley systems enjoy unrestricted horizontal movement, which can create a horizontal pull that, in turn, causes balance issues. Additionally, weights in a pulley system may be loaded and unloaded laterally from the lifting platform and users can injure themselves when loading and unloading the weights.
From a performance perspective, both the machine pulley system and the swing of the free weights make it difficult for users to push their hips back and sit down into the squat, which motion is key to activating all the multiple joints and muscles involved in squats. As a result, both of these methods make the squat a quadricep dominant exercise rather than a multi-joint, multi-muscle exercise.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved equipment for and methods of performing squats.